Sala de música
by Mand-chan
Summary: Sasuke era o garoto mais popular da escola e Sakura, uma bolsista apaixonada por música. Por causa de uma aposta, seus caminhos acabam se cruzando. O que o futuro reserva para eles?
1. A aposta

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu aceito, se alguém quiser me dar.

**N/A**: Yo, minna-chan!

Muito obrigada a todas que resolveram acompanhar minha mais nova fic. Na verdade, não é exatamente minha. Eu e minha amiga, Mirene, estamos fazendo juntas, mas eu resolvi postar aqui também.

Espero que gostem e acompanhem até o final.

P.S.: Não liguem para o que o Sasuke pensa, nós estávamos tentando reproduzir a mente de um garoto, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Sentados na última mesa da cantina, eu e meus amigos conversávamos sobre os assuntos banais de sempre. Garotas... Futebol... Garotas... Enfim, vocês entenderam.

Eu comecei a observar as novatas que haviam se juntado às populares. A mesa delas ficava bem ao lado da nossa, a dos garotos mais populares. Tinha uma bem gostosa ali.

Uou...

Que bunda...

Essa saia do uniforme já era pequena. A dela era menor ainda. Com certeza estava tentando provocar.

- Sasuke!

Gaara bateu no meu braço, fazendo com que eu reparasse que todos na mesa estavam olhando pra mim. Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, e até mesmo Shikamaru tinha parado de dormir pra me olhar.

- Hn. - Eu disse, só pra mostrar que estava escutando.

Gaara era o mais maduro de todos nós. Não que ele fosse o cara mais maduro do mundo, mas tudo bem. Era sempre pra ele que todos pediam um conselho, ou seja, ele era a nossa babá.

- E aí? - Kiba perguntou, ansioso.

Estavam todos assim e eu não sabia o porquê.

- E aí, o que?

- A aposta! Você aceita né, teme? - Naruto me provocou.

Eu já ia perguntar: "Que aposta?", mas eu não queria parecer idiota, isso era o papel do Naruto, então eu disse outra coisa.

- Repete o esquema. - Eu pedi.

- Você tem um mês pra pegar a novata bunduda. - Neji explicou.

- Um mês?

- Que foi? Tá pouco?

- Ha! Dá e sobra. Mas e se eu não quiser?

- Se você se recusar, ou não conseguir, a gente conta seu segredo pra escola inteira. - Kiba riu no final da frase.

Segredo... Eu tinha muitos segredos...

- ... Qual segredo?

- Que sua mãe te vestia de mulher quando você era criança. - Shikamaru disse, rindo e balançando uma foto na minha cara.

- Me dá! - Eu tentei tirar a foto da mão dele, mas o Gaara me segurou.

- Nem pense nisso. Você aceita a aposta né?

- Esconde isso!

- Você aceita ou não?

- ... E eu tenho outra escolha?

- Não. - Eles responderam, todos juntos.

Suspirei, resignado. Itachi iria sofrer quando eu voltasse pra casa.

- Alguém pelo o menos sabe o nome dela?

- É Ino. - Kiba respondeu.

* * *

><p>Depois que o recreio acabou, nós voltamos para a sala para assistir a aula de química. A professora estava falando alguma coisa sobre elétrons que eu não estava afim de prestar atenção. Então, eu resolvi começar a pôr a aposta em prática.<p>

O meu colégio foi construído para pessoas ricas e tinha várias coisas que outros colégios não podiam ter. Por exemplo: Cada aluno tinha seu próprio notebook. E já estava na hora de eu usar o meu para algo interessante.

Chamei Ino pelo msn e conversamos durante a aula inteira. Na verdade, eu cantei ela a aula inteira. Pelo que eu percebi, ela era daqueles tipos de garotas que se faziam de difíceis.

No final da aula, Ino veio falar comigo. Na verdade, ela falava e eu escutava. E, por Kami, essa garota falava demais pro meu gosto.

- ...E eu adoro esses cantores que tocam violão também, é tão romântico e...

- Eu toco violão. - Eu disse, tentando cortá-la de alguma forma.

A garota ficou me olhando de boca aberta por uns três minutos e depois começou a ter um ataque histérico. Bem no meu ouvido.

- SÉRIO? UAU! VOCÊ É MESMO O MÁXIMO, NÉ?

- Ah, é?... Que... bom...

- Então, meu aniversário é no final do mês e...

Aniversário? Eu não te perguntei de aniversário nenhum.

- E eu vou dar uma festa... Será que você não podia tocar uma música pra mim, no dia? Só pra mim?

- Claro. - Não.

Eu não quero tocar violão pra você... Eu não sei tocar violão... Eu não tenho um violão...

- Ai, que bom! Não precisa comprar presente!

Folgada... Eu não ia te comprar um presente.

O sinal avisando o final do intervalo soou. Ino disse alguma coisa sobre professor estressado e saiu correndo. Ótimo... Por que eu aceitei isso?

* * *

><p>Eu fiquei a aula inteira tentando encontrar um jeito de praticar violão sem ter que comprar um. Minha mãe jamais me deixaria ter um depois do que eu fiz em casa... Mas isso não vem ao caso.<p>

- Praticar violão? Pra que? - Naruto me perguntou, curioso.

- É uma longa história... Depois eu explico...

- Meio suspeito você, hein, teme?

- Eu já disse que explico depois... Só responde...

- Eu apostei que você só pegava ela na última semana. Só te digo se...

- Sim, sim, se eu fizer isso... Já estava nos planos, agora responde.

- Tem uma sala de música no colégio.

Naruto fez um mapa pra mim, dizendo que costumava matar aula por lá, e eu fui pra essa sala de música, que eu nem ao menos sabia da existência.

Por que eu estava fazendo isso mesmo? Ah, sim... Eu não posso deixar a escola inteira saber que minha mãe me vestia de mulher. Não é algo que um galã como eu deveria ter como fama.

A medida que eu me aproximava da sala, eu ouvia uma melodia no piano. Era uma música atual, eu tinha certeza que conhecia. Abri a porta da sala sem fazer barulho, vendo uma garota lá. E eu admito que fiquei parado como um idiota por uns bons dois minutos.

Ela tinha cabelos róseos, pele branca, levemente rosada... A garota tocava de olhos fechados e cantava junto. A voz dela era perfeita. Não errava uma nota na afinação nem no piano. Um pequeno sorriso ocupava o canto de sua boca. Não sei porque, mas eu achei ela tão bonita ali, tocando.

A garota tocou as últimas notas e sorriu ainda mais. Já estava se levantando quando eu resolvi entrar.

- Oi... - Cumprimentei, com um sorriso de canto.

A garota me olhou com um misto de surpresa e raiva, o que eu achei estranho.

- Quem é você e o que, diabos, está fazendo aqui?

Ok... Essa pegou pesado...

* * *

><p><strong>Yo!<strong>

**Então, o que acharam desse capítulo?**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Vocês vão entender mais da história no próximo capítulo, que será com os pensamentos da Sakura. **

**Kissus**

**Mand-chan**


	2. Sala de música

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu aceito, se alguém quiser me dar.

**N/A**: Yo, minna-chan!

Aqui está o segundo capítulo da minha mais nova fic. Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Eu sempre ia para a sala de música. No recreio, depois das aulas... Tinha adquirido uma espécie de paixão por instrumentos. Piano, violão, violino, flauta... Aprendi tudo sozinha.

Não era rica. Eu era a aluna bolsista do segundo ano. É claro, ninguém sabia. Talvez isso soe um pouco egoísta de minha parte, mas fiquei muito feliz quando o clube de música acabou e as pessoas pararam de ir até lá.

E passou um bom tempo assim. Só eu e meu piano. Até que... Apareceu um garoto... Ok, acho que já o vi algumas vezes. Ele era um popular aí... Sasori? Não... O nome era outro...

- Oi... - Ele entrou na sala, sorrindo com o canto da boca.

- Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui?

Pois é... Eu fui bem rude. Mas já havia anos que ninguém entrava ali.

- O que eu... Eu vim praticar violão... E meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Você é?

Ele fez uma expressão muito estranha quando respondeu, como se não acreditasse no que eu tinha perguntado.

- ...Haruno Sakura... - Me voltei para o piano, começando outra música.

Vou ignorá-lo.

- Posso te chamar só de Sakura?

Apertei os olhos para ele, parando de tocar. Se eu não tinha intimidade com ele, por que, diabos, eu o deixaria me chamar pelo primeiro nome? Resolvi responder algo bem educado.

- Não.

Ele corou... Não sei se foi de raiva ou de vergonha, mas ele corou. É... Foi de raiva.

Isso destacou os olhos negros dele. E eu achei bonito. Falando de aparência, ele seria o garoto perfeito... mas não para mim.

Voltei a tocar piano e ele se dirigiu ao violão, calado. Sasuke começou a tocar e... Péssimo.

- Você tem que afinar o violão primeiro. - Eu disse a ele.

Sasuke olhou para mim. Sem dizer nada, tentou afinar as cordas.

E ele não sabia nem ao menos afinar um violão. Suspirei, rolando os olhos. Estendi a mão em direção a ele.

- Eu afino pra você.

Quando ele disse "Eu vim praticar" eu achei que ele já soubesse tocar ao menos algumas notas. E, por Kami, ele era muito ruim! Eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar com ele atrás.

- Você tem algum motivo em especial para estar aqui? - Perguntei.

Sasuke hesitou por um momento, mas resolveu responder.

- Tenho que aprender uma música até o final do mês.

Vou me arrepender disso...

- E depois você vai embora?

- É.

Vou me arrepender **muito **disso...

- Eu te ensino.

Sasuke pensou, me avaliando cuidadosamente, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Você sabe tocar violão?

Estreitei meus olhos com raiva. É claro que sabia! Eu ofereceria se não soubesse?

- Arrume outro professor pra você então...

- Não, não! Eu não estava duvidando da sua capacidade! É que você estava tocando piano, aí eu não sabia...!

Que desespero. Ele disse tudo tão rápido e com uma expressão tão engraçada que eu não consegui me segurar. Comecei a rir.

Sasuke ficou me olhando por um tempo e acabou rindo também. Mas o riso dele não parecia muito... Como eu diria... Real.

- Desculpe, eu não consegui... - Eu disse, ainda sorrindo.

- Tudo bem.

- Então... Qual música você quer aprender?

- Acho que... _Im yours_... Você conhece?

- Sei. Então, você está segurando o violão de um jeito estranho. Segura assim...

Pra ensinar esse tipo de coisa, eu tinha que ficar muito próxima dele. E isso estava me deixando meio desconfortável, mas Sasuke não parecia se importar.

- E pra essa nota, você põe os dedos aqui...

Pus minha mão sobre a dele, para ajeitar e ele simplesmente a pegou. Assim, do nada.

- Sua mão é macia. - Ele comentou.

Claro. Porque todo mundo pega a mão de alguém só pra dizer que é macia. Ai, meu rosto está ficando quente.

- Você tá vermelha?

- N-não.

- Você tá vermelha!

- Não estou!

- Hahaha!

Sasuke começou a rir. E acho que essa era a primeira vez que o vi sorrindo de verdade. Ao menos, na minha frente. E eu me peguei admirando seu rosto. Aquele sorriso perfeito. Não sei por que... mas, por um momento, eu desejei que ele sempre sorrisse daquele jeito pra mim.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou. Reparei que estava o encarando intensamente.

- N-nada. - Desviei o olhar e continuei a ensinar as notas para ele.

Sasuke passou a ir todos os dias para a sala. Ele aprendia rápido e... Parecia tão feliz enquanto tocava. Ficava orgulhoso quando acertava, e aquele mesmo sorriso se abria de novo.

E depois de alguns dias com ele, eu já não tinha mais tanta pressa para que o mês acabasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Huhuhuhu!<strong>

**Yo, minna... Eu não posso dar detalhes, mas esperem ansiosamente pelo próximo capítulo. Huhuhuhuhu!**

**Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível. **

**Até mais! n.n**

**Mand-chan**


	3. Reconciliação

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu aceito, se alguém quiser me dar.

**N/A**: Yo, minna o/

Aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Divirtam-se com ele! Huhuhuhuhu...

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Sim... Eu comecei a ir para aquela sala por causa da aposta. Não havia outro motivo. Mas após alguns dias, eu passei a ir por ela... Sakura. Eu gostava do seu sorriso, da sua voz, do jeito que ela me encarava com aqueles olhos verdes.

Gostava do jeito que ela ria, de quando ela tocava, da paciência que ela tinha comigo, da inocência dela, da pele, dos olhos, do cabelo, do perfume dela... Acho que eu gostava dela...

Não. Eu não gostava dela. Ela era só mais uma menina bonita que eu queria pegar. É... Só isso... A única diferença é que ela era mais interessante do que as outras garotas.

Só isso...

Quando eu entrei na sala de música, Sakura estava tocando piano, como sempre. Ela parou de tocar e me encarou, sorrindo.

- Chegou cedo hoje. Que milagre.

- Pois é.

Sakura se levantou e foi pegar o violão, que estava encostado em um canto da sala. Me aproximei por trás dela e quando ela se virou, eu a prendi na parede.

Ela olhou para os meus braços, sem entender.

- O que você está fazendo?

Pensei que ela estava brincando. Ela era, sim, inocente, mas ninguém era tão inocente. Soltei um pequeno riso.

- Como se você não soubesse...

Fui aproximando meu rosto do dela, cada vez mais. Comecei a sentir seu perfume e abri aquele sorriso torto, que eu sempre fazia nessas horas. A distância entre os nós era mínima, e eu a vi arregalar os olhos.

Senti as mãos dela se apoiando no meu tórax, e tomando isso como um convite, eu colei nossos lábios. Mas assim que fiz isso...

Eu percebi que ela estava me empurrando.

E ela parecia muito nervosa...

... Muito... Nervosa...

O rosto estava vermelho de raiva. Sakura empurrou meu braço e saiu de perto de mim. Com uma expressão de absoluto desprezo, ela limpou os lábios com as costas da mão. E depois, saiu apressadamente, sem dizer nada, batendo a porta atrás de si.

...

...

...

- Aaah... Droga.

Passei a mão pela cabeça, suspirando. Ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara...

...

Droga.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Sakura não estava na sala de música. E nem no outro... E no próximo... Eu até tentei praticar sozinho, mas não era fácil. Eu precisava dela. Mas também... Eu tinha que pedir desculpas.<p>

Eu fiz uma coisa muito errada...

Sakura não era do tipo de garota que eu estou acostumado.

É...

Eu sou um idiota.

De qual sala ela é?

Meus amigos com certeza não conhecem ela. E eu nunca a vi no refeitório... Cantina... Tanto faz.

Eu tentei procurá-la no recreio. Não estava em nenhuma das salas, nem na sala de música, nem no pátio, nem no jardim que tinha por trás da escola. E deixa eu dizer que o nosso colégio era bem grandinho...

Então...No terceiro dia sem Sakura eu a vi em um dos intervelos, conversando com duas garotas. Uma morena que usava dois coques, que na minha opinião pessoal, parecia a Pucca, e outra de olhos perolados, que eu reconheci como a prima de Neji.

Ótimo...

Assim que me viu, Sakura sumiu de vista.

Mas pelo o menos agora eu conhecia as amigas dela, então eu podia perguntar de qual sala ela era.

Se bem que a Sakura jamais conversaria comigo na escola. Um dia ela me disse que não queria que ninguém nos visse juntos, pra não ser atacada pelo meu fã-clube.

Então...

Vai ficar muito estranho se eu pedir o endereço dela?

* * *

><p>- Com licença...<p>

As duas amigas de Sakura se viraram para mim com os olhos arregalados. É claro, não é todo dia que Uchiha Sasuke sai puxando assunto assim.

É... Eu sou mesmo muito...

- Hinata, esse aí não é amigo daquele seu primo?

Esse aí?

- Deve ser... Acho que é, Tenten... O que você quer?

Puxa... Acho que eu não devia ter ficado surpreso com isso, mas eu fiquei. O que eu poderia esperar? Eram as amigas da Sakura, não é?

- Meu nome é Sasuke... E eu sou um amigo da Sakura...

- Amigo, é?

- Seeeeei...

As duas me olhavam desconfiadas. Isso não vai ser fácil...

- E eu queria pedir... Será que vocês não podem me dar o endereço dela?

Elas se entreolharam, sorrindo maliciosamente. Acho que as mulheres tem uma espécie de comunicação especial só com os olhos, porque as duas se viraram sorrindo para mim, depois de chegar num consentimento.

- Claro.

- Me dá um papel que eu faço um mapa pra você.

Fácil assim? Sério? Sem aqueles interrogatórios de como vocês se conheceram? E se eu fosse um maníaco que quisesse atacá-la na esquina? Francamente... Essas garotas de hoje...

- Aqui.

- Faça bom proveito.

Isso ainda tá muuuuuuito suspeito.

* * *

><p>Era sábado. Pus uma calça jeans e uma blusa pólo qualquer e aqui estou eu... Na frente da casa de Sakura. Pensando se eu tocava ou não a campainha. E se os pais estivessem em casa? Com certeza ia parecer que eu era o namorado dela. E isso ia causar muito constrangimento.<p>

Aproveitei que o portão estava aberto e fui até o jardim que ficava atrás da casa. Olhei para cima e lá estava Sakura, olhando pela janela.

- Psiu!

Ela olhou para baixo e assim que me viu lá, fez a cara mais engraçada que eu já vi na vida. Não sei, era um misto de raiva, surpresa e desespero.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? E como foi que você conseguiu meu endereço?

Percebi que ela falava baixo. Então os pais estavam em casa. Hu hu... Ainda bem que eu não toquei a campainha.

- Deixa eu subir.

- Não.

- Vou bater na porta então...

- Não! Não se atreva.

- Então me deixa subir.

Com a cara mais emburrada do mundo, Sakura deixou que eu passasse pela janela, o que foi bem fácil, já que tinha uma árvore do lado.

- E então... O que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu...

_Uou!_

E eu repito: _UOU!_

Eu nunca tive chance de reparar isso, mas com esse shortinho que a Sakura estava usando... Hmmm...

- ... Sasuke?

Realmente, ela era mesmo muito bonita. Se não fosse essa blusa larga...

- Sasuke!

Saí dos meus devaneios e vi Sakura batendo o pé, impaciente.

- Eu vim pedir...

Tentei me lembrar da última vez que eu havia me desculpado com alguém. E... Honestamente? Não me veio nada na cabeça.

- ... Desculpa. - Eu hesitei um pouco antes de dizer. Afinal, não sou acostumado a isso.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, me avaliando com aqueles olhos verdes, e ela perecia entender tudo o que se passava na minha mente.

Por um momento, duvidei que ela realmente tivesse me desculpado, mas então, Sakura sorriu. Foi nessa hora que eu tive certeza de que tudo voltaria ao normal. E eu também sorri, como eu não fazia desde que ela deixara de falar comigo.

- Sakura você está falando com alguém?

Ouvi uma voz feminina por trás da porta. Sakura arregalou os olhos quando a maçaneta começou a girar. Ela estava desesperada. Me enfiei por baixo da cama dela, numa rapidez que eu nem sabia que tinha, e vi uma mulher entrando.

- M-mãe.

- Ouvi você falando... Estava usando o celular? Eu e seu pai dissemos que ele é apenas para ligar para nós e...

- A Tenten me ligou, ela queria conversar... Foi só isso.

- ... Ah, sim. Bom, eu e seu pai estamos de saída. Quer vir junto?

- Ah, não, mãe. Eu tenho que estudar hoje.

- Então eu vou indo. Até mais tarde.

- Até.

A porta bateu e eu ouvi um som de carro saindo, logo depois. Sakura deitou no chão pra conversar comigo, já que eu estava embaixo da cama.

- Sua mãe?

- É.

- Do tipo, superprotetora?

- Exatamente.

- Minha mãe também era assim.

- Obrigada... Se você não tivesse se escondido...

- Tudo bem.

- Você tem que ir embora antes que ela volte.

- Mas ela acabou de sair!

- Minha mãe sempre esquece alguma coisa. E acho bom você se lembrar de tudo o que eu te ensinei, porque nós vamos compensar todos os outros dias amanhã.

- Certo, certo.

Sakura me acompanhou até a porta da casa, e depois que eu saí...

Juro que nunca desejei tanto ter continuado em algum lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, minna-san!<strong>

**Desculpe pela demora, mas eu tive TRÊS trabalhos para a mesma semana!**

**Pois é, eu sou do tipo que faz tudo no último dia. **

**Mas aqui está e eu espero que tenham gostado.**

**Mereço reviews?**

**Kissus**

**Mand-chan**


	4. Ciúmes

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu aceito, se alguém quiser me dar.

**N/A**: Yo!

Desculpe pelo atraso gente, mas chegou a minha semana de provas e eu não tive tempo de escrever. E também, fics em dupla são um pouco mais complicadas, porque eu tenho que fazer ela durante as aulas. Mas isso são apenas desculpas. Aqui está: Quarto capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Tenho que dizer que ainda me sinto um pouco desconfortável ao lado do Sasuke. Não que eu esteja com raiva dele, longe disso. É só que... Não sei... Aquele beijo mexeu comigo.

Por que ele me beijou, afinal? Todas as meninas do colégio se rastejam aos pés dele, então... Por que eu?

É claro que eu jamais teria coragem de perguntar a ele.

- Sa-ku-ra! Acorda.

- Ahn?

Tenten tinha acabado de estalar os dedos na minha frente.

- Você tem essa mania de olhar pro nada.

- Desculpe... Eu estava pensando.

Hinata e Tenten começaram a me encarar com aquele sorrisinho malicioso que era sempre direcionado para mim.

- Aquele garoto foi na sua casa, não foi? - Hinata perguntou, abafando uma risada.

Senti meu rosto corar.

- Então foram vocês que deram meu endereço pra ele! Meus pais estavam lá, vocês tem noção...!

Mas as duas começaram a rir e eu não consegui continuar. Elas adoravam fazer isso.

- Nós vamos chegar atrasadas. - Eu disse, tentando fazer as duas pararem.

- É mesmo. Mas você sabe que o Gai-sensei não se importa. - Hinata tinha conseguido se controlar.

- Não me lembra que a aula é com ele... Eu prefiro sofrer só na hora, por favor. - Tentan arrastava os pés no chão, com uma expressão de sono.

- Detesto sair por aí com esse uniforme. - Comentei, puxando a blusa um pouco mais para baixo.

O uniforme de educação física era um short de lycra preto e uma blusa branca por cima, que devia ser comprida e mais solta. É claro que todas as... "populares" usavam uma blusa completamente colada.

- Eu não sei por que você fala isso.

- O uniforme fica ótimo em você.

Por sorte, Gai-sensei tinha faltado naquele dia. Uma professora substituta ia dar aulas de ginástica. Nós estávamos nos alongando e eu percebi que dali eu podia ver diretamente o campo de futebol.

Então eu vi o Sasuke. Ele estava conversando com um garoto loiro, que eu não conhecia. O professor separou os times e depois um deles começou a... Tirar as camisas.

E quando o Sasuke tirou a camisa eu fiquei com cara de... Não sei que cara eu fiz.

Ele era forte e tinha músculos muito bem definidos e...

Ai, minha nossa! O que diabos eu estou pensando aqui?

- Sakura, você tá bem?

- S-sim! Estou ótima!

De repente, Hinata e Tenten começaram a ter um ataque de risos. Perguntei o que tinha acontecido e Tenten apenas apontou para o campo de futebol. Sasuke estava parado lá, sorrindo e acenando para mim.

Na mesma hora, senti meu rosto corar. Que coisa, Sasuke!

- Ooooi! Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!

Olhei para o lado e vi uma garota loira, pulando no lugar e acenando de volta.

Não sei porque... Afinal, Sasuke nem estava virado na direção dela.

Ele continuava acenando. Levantei a mão brevemente. Vi que ele sorriu ainda mais e voltou ao treino logo depois. Isso era estranho... Sasuke não costumava sorrir desse jeito.

Fuzilei a loira com o olhar, que tinha acabado de virar-se para as amigas: "Vocês viram? Ele acenou pra mim!".

Hun! Como se ela estivesse arrasando com aquele short-calcinha.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, fui até a sala de música e resolvi inovar. Peguei o violino, coloquei a partitura na minha frente e toquei. Já fazia um tempo que eu não tocava violino.<p>

Sasuke entrou algum tempo depois. Ficou olhando de mim para o violino e depois exclamou:

- Não!

- ... Como assim, não?

- Você toca violino _também_? - Ele veio andando na minha direção com uma expressão indignada no rosto. Deixei escapar uma pequena risada.

- Sim. Violino, piano, violão, flauta e violoncelo.

- ... Você é super dotada ou o que?

- Claro que n... - Virei a cabeça e vi os olhos negros dele me observando. Senti meu rosto esquentar pela vigésima vez naquele dia e desviei o olhar.

- O que foi? - Perguntei.

- Nada. - Ele respondeu, mas continuou me encarando.

Rapidamente me levantei e fui pegar o violão. Sentei ao lado de Sasuke e fiquei ensinando-o com o olhar baixo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura?

Sorri. Acabei lembrando do dia em que ele entrou na sala pela primeira vez. Eu disse a ele para que não me chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Mas eu gostava de ouvir ele me chamando assim.

- Não. - Eu disse, para não preocupá-lo. Escolhi o primeiro assunto que me veio a cabeça. - Eu estava aqui pensando... Por que você, de repente, decidiu que queria aprender a tocar violão?

- Ah... É que meus amigos me chantagearam e eu tive que apostar que conseguia pegar uma garota aí até o final do mês.

...

O que?

- E eu preciso saber tocar violão, por causa de uma cantada que eu dei nela...

O que? Isso... Isso é sério? Ele realmente só está aqui comigo... Pra ficar com outra garota no final?

- Aquela... Aquela que estava acenando pra você hoje?

- Hum? É, é ela. Mas eu estava acenando pra você.

- Eu percebi. Desculpe, Sasuke, mas eu não estou me sentintindo muito bem. Vou pra casa.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. - Eu disse, um pouco fria.

- Então, até amanhã. - Ele despediu-se, com um ar preocupado.

Não respondi. Apenas virei as costas e saí daquela sala. Assim que eu fechei a porta, corri para longe dali.

E agora? Que cara eu ia fazer pra ele amanhã? Não sei se eu conseguiria olhar para ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas... O que aconteceu? Afinal, Sasuke não tinha feito nada.

O que eu estava sentindo? Era raiva? Mas não era dirigida somente ao Sasuke... Aquela loira oxigenda... Eu tinha raiva dela. **E** do Sasuke, porque ele queria aquela garota.

Então... É isso? É isso que eles chamam de...

_Ciúme?_

* * *

><p>Quando cheguei em casa, agradeci por meus pais não estarem lá. Subi correndo as escadas e liguei para um dos únicos contatos do meu celular: Hinata.<p>

- Hina? Vem pra cá, por favor. Traz a Tenten junto.

- Sakura? O que aconteceu? Você tá chorando?

- Não! ... Não sei. Eu...

- Estou indo. Me dá cinco minutos.

Tenten e Hinata moravam perto da minha casa, o que era ótimo. Em cinco minutos, elas estavam abrindo a porta com a chave que eu tinha dado a elas e invadindo meu quarto, preocupadíssimas.

Assim que me viram, as duas sorriram aliviadas.

- Pelo o menos, chorando ela não está. - Disse Tenten.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura-chan?

Elas se sentaram na cama comigo.

- Vocês conhecem o Sasuke?

As duas fizeram um sinal positivo.

- Pois então, hoje ele me disse uma coisa que eu acho que me fez sentir... Na verdade, tenho certeza que me fez sentir _ciúmes_ dele.

Hinata e Tenten se entreolharam, como se já esperassem por isso.

- Mas eu não sei por que senti isso! Eu e o Sasuke...!

- Você realmente não sabe? - Perguntou Hinata.

- Ou você apenas não quer admitir pra si mesma? - Tenten completou.

Olhando para as duas paradas ali, esperando uma resposta, eu finalmente entendi.

- Acho... Acho que eu estou gostando dele...

* * *

><p><strong>Olá!<strong>

**E aí? Gostaram?**

**Se vocês acham que eu ainda mereço, por favor deixe uma review!**

**Até a próxima!**

**Kissus,**

**Mand-chan**


	5. Novo amigo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu aceito, se alguém quiser me dar.

**N/A**: Yo, minna!

Desculpe pelo atraso, acho que eu não sou uma pessoa rápida pra postar. Mas aqui está, quinto capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Sakura andava meio estranha comigo. Não era raiva, mas ela estava estranha. Não gostava de manter contato físico por muito tempo, ria um pouco menos do que antes e corava com bastante frequência.

Claro, tentei conversar várias vezes sobre isso, mas ela sempre cortava o assunto ou se lembrava de um compromisso muito importante. Ela não queria que eu soubesse.

E eu odeio não saber das coisas.

- Nesse acorde você precisa pôr os dedos as...

- Sakura, será que você pode parar com isso? - Eu exclamei. Mas que coisa!

- ... Isso o que? - Ela perguntou, sem levantar o olhar.

- Isso! Você nem olha mais pra mim enquanto fala, parece até que está me evitando! Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu?

Sakura suspirou, frustrada.

- É só que...

- ... Que? - Tentei encorajá-la.

- Nada. Não é nada.

- Ah, Sakura! Diz logo! Nós somos amigos, não somos?

A expressão dela endureceu por um momento. Ela ficou algum tempo olhando para o nada antes de falar.

- É exatamente esse o problema. Nós somos amigos. Só isso.

...

Como assim?

A nossa amizade é um problema? Ela não me quer por perto? Eu estou incomodando ela?

- ... Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? - Perguntei, receoso.

Será que ela ainda não me perdoou por aquele beijo? Mas eu pedi desculpas! O que mais eu...

- Não. Claro que não. - Sakura finalmente olhou para mim, sorrindo um pouco triste. - Eu apenas...

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Você poderia parar de morder os lábios também, rosada. Eu estou tentando conversar sério com você aqui, e eu não vou conseguir se ficar me distraindo.

- Você apenas?

- Eu... - Ela se levantou de repente, apertando as mãos, o rosto muito vermelho. - Eu não quero mais ser só sua amiga, Sasuke!

...

O que?

- Sakura...

- E-eu tenho que ir.

- Não, Sakura, espera!

Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa pra impedir, Sakura pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo. Ouvi a porta bater e fui incapaz de correr atrás dela. Aquilo foi realmente um choque.

Sakura tinha acabado de se declarar. Para mim.

E agora?

O que... O que eu deveria fazer?

Se fosse qualquer outra garota, eu simplesmente decidiria se ela era bonita o suficiente e ficaria com ela, mas...

Ela não era qualquer garota... Ela era Sakura.

A primeira garota que nunca fingia ser alguém que não era só pra me agradar. Ela era única e eu...

Eu era um idiota.

Por que eu fui contar pra ela sobre aquela maldita aposta?

* * *

><p>Sakura começou a realmente me evitar.<p>

Não ia mais à sala de música. Saía correndo todas as vezes em que eu tentava falar com ela na escola. Fingia não ouvir as pedrinhas que eu jogava na sua janela.

Argh!

Ela não pode fazer isso! Se declarar e depois nem querer olhar pra minha cara? Não!

Eu queria falar com ela sobre isso. Mas... O que eu diria?

Dizer que sim, eu também gosto dela? Não sei se eu conseguiria... Ainda não tinha muita certeza do que eu sentia por ela.

Rejeitá-la? Também não... Rejeitar Sakura não parecia certo...

Então, o que, caramba?

Eu estava tão distraído que nem percebi quando trombei em uma figura pequena.

- Oh, desculpe. - Disse uma voz feminina, estranhamente familiar.

- Tudo be... Hyuuga? - Olhei para ela, espantado.

- Hinata, pois é. Sou eu. - A garota me olhou de volta com frieza. Então...

- Sakura te contou o que aconteceu? - Perguntei, desanimado.

- Não. - Ela me olhou com uma cara de todas-as-minhas-piores-suspeitas-sobre-você-são-verdade. - Mas eu tinha certeza de que você era culpado.

Ah! Eu? Culpado? Não fui eu que saí correndo daquela sala!

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Exatamente. Se tivesse feito alguma coisa, ela estaria melhor.

Suspirei. Ela estava certa. Eu deveria ter feito algo... Qualquer coisa.

- Ela não quer falar comigo. - Hinata ficou me olhando por um tempo, como se me avaliasse.

- Sakura está sempre na sala de música durante o recreio.

No recreio? Mas nós estávamos no recreio.

Abri um sorriso que, com certeza, era bastante incomum em mim e saí correndo para lá.

- Obrigado!

Não esperei resposta. Agora, sim! Sakura teria que me dar umas boas explicações.

Depois de correr até a porta da sala de música, parei pra recuperar o fôlego. Também fiquei pensando sobre o que dizer para ela. Acho que... Primeiro. Eu devia perguntar por que ela começou a me evitar. Segundo. Pedir desculpas por ser um idiota e ter feito aquela aposta. Terceiro. Terceiro...

Tentei pensar, mas não consegui.

Do outro lado da porta, Sakura estava rindo. Acabei sorrindo também. Fazia um tempo que eu não a ouvia rir. Mas o sorriso desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu. Sakura não poderia estar lá, rindo **sozinha**.

Abri a porta rapidamente e o que eu vi lá me fez ficar com uma cara de...

Não sei.

Mas os Uchihas não são pessoas muito expressivas, então vocês entenderam a gravidade da situação.

Sakura estava lá. Sentada. Rindo. Com um garoto sentado ao lado dela, rindo também, o violão no colo.

Ah, não. Eu conhecia o garoto, sim.

- Naruto? - Eu deixei escapar.

Pois é.

O Naruto estava lá, junto com a **minha**... quer dizer, junto com a Sakura.

Os dois olharam pra mim, de repente parando de rir. Sakura estava absolutamente aterrorizada e Naruto, confuso. Olhava dela para mim, tentando entender a situação.

- Que foi? - Ele perguntou.

- O que... O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Eu perguntei, com uma raiva pouco disfarçada na voz.

- Eu? - O loiro apontou para si mesmo. - Ah, um dia desses eu estava andando por aqui, e ouvi a Sakura-chan tocando piano...

Sakura_-chan_?

- Aí eu entrei e nós acabamos nos conhecendo. - Ele disse tudo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, os braços atrás da cabeça, na pose desleixada que ele costumava fazer.

Ah, garoto, você tem coragem.

- E-eu acho que já vou in...

- Você fica. Nós temos que conversar.

Naruto começou a franzir a testa. Sakura parecia a ponto de chorar. E eu estava muito nervoso.

- Hmmm... Eu não entendi o que tá acontecendo, mas eu já vou. - Ele pôs o violão encostado no banco e saiu rapidamente da sala.

Por muito tempo, o único som que se ouvia eram os passos de Naruto se distanciando no corredor.

- Sakura...

- Não.

- ...Não?

- Não quero ouvir o que tem pra me dizer. Mas se quer saber, o Naruto é legal comigo. Me escutou e deu até alguns bons conselhos. Eu já estou bem. De verdade.

- Sakura, será que pode ao menos...

- Sinto muito, Sasuke.

Ela começou a caminhar para fora da sala, a cabeça abaixada. Passou por mim e não tinha ideia do que fazer. Por impulso, segurei o pulso dela e a puxei de volta.

- Espera, Sakura... Espera.

Vi que ela corava, olhando para minha mão.

- Escuta... Eu... Sobre nós dois...

Os olhos verdes me observavam com um brilho diferente do usual. Engoli em seco.

- Eu... Eu também...

- Sasuke-kuuuun!

Nós dois nos afastamos rapidamente. Encarei a figura loira que entrava na sala, com um olhar azedo. _Ino_. A expressão de Sakura era um pouco sombria.

- Até mais. - Ela murmurou, antes de sair dali.

- Ah, Sa...!

- Sasuke-kun! O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ino agarrou meu braço. - Treinando a música pra minha festa?

- É. - Respondi no automático.

Por um momento, eu podia jurar que estava prestes a...

- E aquela garota, quem era?

_"Não fale comigo na escola. Não quero ser atacada pelo seu fã-clube."_

- ...Ninguém.

Ao responder isso, eu devia ter percebido que Sakura ainda estava parada atrás da porta, porque eu não tinha ouvido passos no corredor.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, garotas?<strong>

**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?**

**Sasuke vai, finalmente, se declarar pra ela?**

**Ou ele manterá a aposta por causa de um orgulho besta?**

**E Sakura?**

**Ela vai perdoá-lo?**

**A festa da Ino se aproximaaa.**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Mand-chan**


	6. Convite

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu aceito, se alguém quiser me dar.

**N/A**: Yo!

Acho que escrever um capítulo rápido é impossível pra mim. Mas aqui está: Sexto capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Ninguém? Ninguém ele disse? Ele poderia ao menos ter dito que eu era uma amiga... Não foi isso que ele disse que nós éramos? Não foi?

Então eu não era... _nada _pra ele?

- Sakura! Sakura, espera!

Olhei para trás, sem acreditar. Sasuke estava... correndo atrás de mim.

- Ah... - Quando ele parou na minha frente, não consegui decidir se eu ficava ali ou saía correndo. Sair correndo parecia uma ótima idéia...

- Que bom que eu consegui te alcançar. Achei que já tinha saído da escola.

Desviei o olhar. Se eu não tivesse ficado parada atrás da porta... Eu queria perguntar pra ele por que disse aquilo, mas isso significaria admitir que eu tinha escutado a conversa. Será que ele ficaria bravo?

- Sakura? Tá tudo bem?

Além disso... Sasuke estava evitando o assunto anterior. Bom, não que eu quisesse conversar sobre a minha declaração com ele. Por que eu faria isso? Só pra ser rejeitada?

- Se você está chateada por causa da Ino, eu quero dizer que eu não contei a ela onde eu estava e...

- Sasuke. - Acho que foi o jeito que eu o chamei, mas Sasuke de repente ficou sério e me olhou, engolindo em seco. - Por... Por que você disse que eu não era ninguém pra aquela garota?

- Você estava ouvindo?

- É, bem... Um pouco.

- Achei que você não queria que as pessoas soubessem sobre a nossa amizade.

Ah...

Ah!

Então era isso? Só isso?

Puxa... E eu aqui, me preocupando à toa.

Sorri.

- Sasuke, sobre o que eu disse antes, na sala... - Vi que ele corou um pouco, o que me deixou feliz. - Você não precisa responder agora.

- Sakura...

- Mas! Se um dia você tiver uma resposta pra me dar...

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

Mas mesmo que isso tenha sido resolvido, será que ficaria tudo bem? Afinal, Sasuke _sabia _que eu gostava dele. Será que não ficaria um clima estranho?

- Então... - Ele começou. Levantei a cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos. - Acho que amanhã eu já posso tentar a música inteira!

Sasuke sorriu.

Isso me fez relaxar, quase que instantaneamente. Se ele sorriu... Então isso quer dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então acho bom você estar preparado, porque amanhã vou te fazer praticar até não errar nenhuma nota.

- Você é má, Sakura.

Comecei a rir, mas meu sorriso desapareceu um pouco rápido demais.

Aquela Ino... Estava olhando para nós. A expressão um pouco sombria.

- O que foi?

- Hn? - Voltei minha atenção para Sasuke. - Nada. Acho que eu já vou pra casa.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe? Minha casa é pra aquele lado.

- Não, mas já que você insiste, eu vou aceitar. Só hoje.

- Então, vamos?

Sasuke me ofereceu o braço e eu o segurei. Nós voltamos juntos, conversando, rindo.

No final, eu não tinha nada pra me preocupar.

Ou assim eu pensava.

* * *

><p>- Você o QUE?<p>

- Shhhhh!

Contei para Tenten e Hinata que eu tinha me declarado para Sasuke. Tenten ficou revoltada por eu não ter dito antes, Hinata ficou preocupada comigo.

- E então? Ele... Rejeitou você? - Hinata perguntou, receosa.

- Não. - Respondi.

- Então ele correspondeu? - Tenten perguntou, muito animada.

- Também não.

- Então o que ele fez? - As duas perguntaram, confusas.

- Nada. Nós concordamos que ele deveria me dar uma resposta quando tivesse uma.

Tenten deu um tapa na própria testa, Hinata balançou a cabeça, numa atitude de desaprovação.

- O que foi? O que eu fiz?

- Sakura... Você é uma pessoa sem salvação.

- Por que? Eu não fiz nada de erra...

- Sakura-san!

Alguém me chamou, uma garota. Achei estranho, pois não tenho outras amigas. Então eu vi que quem estava na porta era aquela loira oxigenada... _Ino._

- Quem é aquela, Sakura?

- Alguém desagradável. - Respondi, enquanto me levantava e ia até a garota.

- O que é? - Perguntei de uma vez. Não estava afim de ser educada.

- Nossa. Calma, eu só vim fazer um convite.

- Pra que?

- Pra minha festa de dezessete anos. - A loira estendeu o convite para mim. Olhei desconfiada para ela, sem pega-lo.

- Nós não somos amigas. - Fiz uma declaração óbvia.

- Ah, mas você é uma amiga do Sasuke-kun e foi ele quem pediu pra eu te convidar. - Ela disse, com um sorriso.

- O Sasuke? - Perguntei, pegando o convite.

- Sim. Espero você lá. - Ino sorriu, um sorriso quase maldoso. - Até mais.

Contive o impulso de mostrar o meu belo dedo para ela e voltei pro meu lugar.

- E aí?

- Ela me convidou pra festa dela. - Mostrei o convite.

- Você conversa com ela?

- Claro que não.

- Então porque ela te convidou?

- Boa pergunta.

- Sakura... Isso não parece bom. - Hinata comentou.

- O mais importante... Você vai?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, fiquei muito tempo sem postar, mas é que chegou a minha semana de provas!<strong>

**Mas agora eu estou de férias, muahaahaha!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo que não tenha acontecido muita coisa.**

**Kissus**

**Mand-chan**

**P.S.: A festa da Ino é no próximo capítulo.**


	7. Festa

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu aceito, se alguém quiser me dar.

**N/A**: Yo, minna!

Ok, admito que fiquei um pouco triste por não ter recebido reviews no sexto capítulo, mas, com certeza, isso foi culpa minha. Por causa da demora com o último capítulo, resolvi postar esse mais rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Fiquei feliz com o resultado da minha situação com Sakura. É claro, era um pouco estranho saber que ela gostava de mim, fazia com que eu ficasse um pouco nervoso perto dela, mas era só. Nós ainda éramos amigos e nos divertíamos assim como antes.

Mas era como se... faltasse alguma coisa...

Só que eu não sabia o que era.

E como eu disse antes, odeio não saber das coisas.

- Muito bom, Sasuke! Você não errou nenhuma vez!

- Pois é... Um dia o aprendiz sempre supera o mestre. - Eu disse, com um sorriso de canto.

- Hahaha! Não exagere. Mas agora que você aprendeu, não precisa mais que eu seja sua professora. - Sakura comentou, distraída.

- Não! - Exclamei, de repente. Não sei por que... Eu não podia deixar ela ir embora.

- ...Não?

- E-eu preciso que você me ensine outra música. - Pois é... Eu gaguejei.

- Outra música? - A rosada perguntou, desconfiada. - Qual?

- Ahmm... Aquela... Qual é mesmo o nome?

Sakura abafou uma risada, virando a cabeça para o lado.

- Se você quer que eu continue te ensinando, Sasuke, é só dizer.

Acho que foi nessa hora que eu percebi...

Eu _queria _ter ela perto de mim.

E essa necessidade foi algo que me assustou.

- Sasuke?

- Hn.

- Por que você está fazendo essa cara? - Sakura puxou levemente a manga da minha camisa, preocupada.

Eram justamente nessas horas que eu escolhia pra lembrar que ela gostava de mim. Senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Não é nada.

- Hmm... Bom, então eu vou pra casa por hoje. Vou sair com a minha mãe pra comprar um vestido.

- Vestido? - Perguntei, enquanto observava a rosada pegar suas coisas.

- É. Até amanhã, Sasuke!

- Amanhã é sábado. - Tentei dizer, mas ela já tinha saído da sala.

Estranho...

* * *

><p>No sábado, acordei me sentindo estranho.<p>

Demorei um pouco pra perceber o porquê disso. Aí eu lembrei. A festa da Ino era naquele dia.

- Merda. - Resmunguei, enquanto levantava da cama.

É claro, eu não tinha motivos pra me sentir mal. Bem, a Sakura gostava de mim, mas não é como se nós tivéssemos um relacionamento.

Mas mesmo assim eu me sentia... Culpado.

Odiei me sentir assim. Mas odiei principalmente não saber por que.

Do outro lado da porta, ouvi minha mãe berrando com meu irmão. Ele já tinha vinte anos, mas ainda morava com os pais. E Mikoto detestava quando ele trazia uma mulher para casa.

Comecei a rir, mas minha animação acabou rápido, assim que eu olhei pro violão encostado na parede.

_"Você não pode levar o da escola, então eu vou te emprestar o meu. Não estrague, ok?__"_

Eu acho que meu cérebro não quer me ver feliz hoje, porque ele sempre me fazia pensar na rosada.

* * *

><p>Nove e meia da noite de sábado. Eu já estava vestido e pronto pra ir pra festa. Mas já fazia um bom tempo que eu estava parado, enrolando dentro do quarto. Não tinha a mínima vontade de ir.<p>

- Sasuke, se você não vier agora, eu não vou te levar. - Itachi avisou, do outro lado da porta.

Mikoto praticamente o obrigou a me dar uma carona. Suspirando, peguei o violão e saí.

No carro eu não falei nada. Fiquei apenas olhando pela janela.

Quando entrei no salão da festa, nem prestei atenção em Ino ou nos meus amigos, que me cumprimentaram. Apenas fui para o fundo do local e me sentei em uma das mesas.

- Então, é hoje? - Naruto me perguntou, enquanto sentava do meu lado.

- É. - Respondi, sem animação.

- Tá tudo bem, cara? - Gaara sentou do meu outro lado.

- Aham.

- Não parece. - Neji sentou na minha frente.

- Ok, nós não somos garotinhas pra vocês virem me consolar.

- Opa, alguém ta voltando ao normal aqui. - Kiba comentou, debochado.

- Por que você não vão se...

**"Nós gostaríamos de chamar Sasuke ao palco, que fará uma homenagem para a aniversariante."**

Ouvi alguém falando no microfone. Levantei, pegando o violão.

Chegou a hora em que eu supostamente ganharia aquela estupida aposta, mas nao era o que eu queria fazer. Apesar do pouco tempo que se passou, o menino que aceitou a aposta era muito diferente do que eu sou agora.

Mas eu tinha que tocar aquela musica pra Ino, apesar de querer tocá-la pra outra pessoa...

É. Eu queria tocar aquela música para Sakura.

Toquei os primeiros acordes, começando a cantar:

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
><em>I tried to beat you but you're so hot that I melted<em>  
><em>I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back<em>

Todos estavam olhando pra mim. Qualquer um ficaria com vergonha, mas eu nao fiquei, porque eu sabia que Sakura tinha me ensinado bem.

E enquanto pensava nela, achei seu rosto em meio a tantos outros.

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest_  
><em>And Nothings going to stop me but divine intervention<em>  
><em>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<em>

Ela estava... Linda. Muito mais do que já era.

Mas tinha uma coisa errada. Sakura... estava a ponto de chorar.

A rosada saiu correndo por uma porta lateral, que levava a um corredor. Nessa hora, eu não pensei. Parei de cantar, larguei o violão e corri atrás dela.

Senti muitos olhos me fuzilando enquanto eu corria, mas eu não me importei. Tudo o que realmente tinha importância naquele momento era Sakura.

E **nada** ia me impedir de ir até ela.

Mesmo de salto, a rosada conseguiu chegar até o fim do corredor, onde eu finalmente a alcancei.

Peguei o braço dela e a puxei, fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim. Sakura estava chorando. Abracei-a, mas ela não retribuiu o abraço.

Na verdade, ela começou a me empurrar.

- Me solta, Sasuke.

- Não. - Eu disse, segurando-a mais forte.

Depois de algum tempo, Sakura percebeu que era um esforço inútil, pois parou de tentar se soltar de mim.

- Por que você veio? Não era o que você queria? Ficar com ela? Aquela era sua chance.

- Eu não queria ficar com ela.

Nesse momento, Sakura me encarou, furiosa.

- Não minta pra mim, Sasuke. Já cansei disso.

- Eu não estou mentindo.

- Está! Se você não gostasse dela, não teria ido todos os dias naquela sala! Não teria aprendido uma música pra tocar no aniversário dela!

- Sakura! Não foi por isso que eu aprendi essa música!

- É claro que foi! Tudo por causa dessa maldita apos...!

Calei-a com um beijo.

No começo, ela tentou se separar, mas depois, Sakura passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que eu aprofundasse o beijo.

Ficamos assim até que ar faltasse. Quando nos separamos, eu encostei minha testa na dela, um pouco ofegante.

- Sakura... Eu ia todos os dias naquela sala por você.

Vi os olhos verdes dela me encarando com surpresa.

- Foi só por isso que eu fiquei lá, aprendendo aquela música. Porque **você** me ensinava.

- Então... Então você... Não gosta dela? - A rosada perguntou.

- Eu gosto de você, sua besta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nhaaaaaaaaawwwwwwnnnn!<strong>

**Foi tão lindo fazer esse capítulo. **

**Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, façam uma autora feliz e deixem reviews!**

**Até o próximo!**

**Mand-chan**


	8. Vandalismo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu aceito, se alguém quiser me dar.

**N/A**: Yo, minna!

Desculpe pelo atraso, mas dessa vez eu tenho uma explicação razoável. Viajei galerinha! Pois é, pois é. Fui pra roça, sem computador u.u

Mas aqui está!

P.S.: Mirene, sua retardada. Fica comentando nossa própria fic. kkkkkkkkkkk!

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

_- Então... Então você... Não gosta dela? - A rosada perguntou._

_- Eu gosto de você, sua besta._

Não soube o que dizer depois disso. Senti meu rosto esquentar, um sorriso bobo se formar nos meus lábios. Puxei Sasuke para mais um beijo, só porque eu podia.

Não conseguiria descrever a felicidade que eu estava sentindo. Era como... Um sonho se tornando realidade. Ok... Isso pode parecer um pouco clichê, mas era verdade.

Só que meu momento romântico com Sasuke durou pouco.

- Sasuke-kun! - Ouvi um grito estridente no corredor.

_- _Que ótimo. - Resmuguei, o que fez Sasuke rir um pouco.

- O que... O que você está fazendo com _essa aí_?

Lancei um olhar mortal para a garota.

- Isso é um pouco óbvio, não? - Não, eu não ia ser gentil com ela. Nem um pouco.

- Eu não falei com você! - Ino retrucou, raivosa.

Ha! Quantos anos você tem, cinco?

Eu já soltar um bom insulto pra aquela loira oxigenada, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido.

- Sakura é a minha namorada.

...

Sério?

- Namorada? - Perguntei. Eu tinha que confirmar que ouvi direito.

- É... Quer namorar comigo? - Ele olhou para mim, fazendo aquele sorriso de canto lindo.

Sorri também. Não pude evitar.

Ino parecia chocada.

- O que? Sua... Você não pode estar falando sério! E eu?

Sasuke suspirou.

- Espera um pouco, Sakura.

Acenei com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Olha, Ino. Fiz uma aposta muito rídicula com meus amigos e envolvia você. Eu fui infantil e me arrependo disso. Desculpa.

- Aposta? - Ela repetiu, furiosa.

- Sim. - Sasuke confirmou.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e, por um momento, eu cheguei a me sentir mal por ela. Mas só por um momento.

- Você... - Ela se virou para mim. - É sua culpa.

_Minha _culpa?

Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, Ino virou as costas e saiu correndo. Algum tempo depois, duas garotas a seguiram, fazendo questão de olhar feio para nós.

- Ok, acho que essas garotas vão me odiar pra sempre. - Comentei.

- Talvez. - Sasuke pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. - Vamos embora?

- Ah, eu tenho que ligar pro meu pai antes...

- Ir embora daqui, não ir pra casa. Vamos pra algum lugar.

- Ah. - Olhei pra ele e Sasuke estava sorrindo. Aquele sorriso que poucos conheciam. - Pra onde nós vamos?

- Surpresa.

E aquelas poucas horas que eu passei com ele foram perfeitas. Acho que eu nunca estive tão feliz.

* * *

><p>Na segunda-feira, devo dizer que Sasuke surpreendeu a todos, inclusive a mim, assumindo nosso relacionamento. Explicou tudo pros amigos, passou o maior sermão em umas líderes de torcida que tentaram arrumar confusão comigo e, é claro, estava sendo o melhor namorado do mundo.<p>

Sim, é claro que Uchiha Sasuke não demonstrava muito suas emoções. Mas quando estávamos sozinhos ele era diferente. Ele ria comigo, se irritava, as vezes, muito de vez em quando, ele até corava. E eu adorava tudo isso nele.

Depois da aula, estávamos caminhando pelo corredor em direção a sala de música, rindo. O dia estava perfeito. Mas quando Sasuke abriu a porta...

Eu senti um bolo na garganta.

A sala... Todos os instrumentos... O meu piano...

Estavam destruídos.

Corri para os restos do que antes foi um lindo piano de cauda. As teclas arrancadas, pedaços de madeira espalhados pelo chão.

- Sakura...

- Estragaram até a parte de dentro. - Eu disse. Minha voz tremia.

- Sakura... Eu...

- Por que alguém faria uma coisa dessas? - Não consegui mais me segurar. Apoiei o rosto nas mãos e chorei.

Senti Sasuke passando os braços ao meu redor.

- Vamos sair daqui. - Ele disse, depois de algum tempo.

- Não.

- Vamos, Sakura. Você não pode fazer nada.

- Você também acha que foi ela, não é? Ino.

Ouvi-o suspirar.

- Acho.

- Devíamos contar a diretora.

- Nós não podemos acusá-la sem provas.

- Mas nós podemos contar sobre a sala. Eles vão consertá-la. - Comecei a me levantar, mas Sasuke me puxou de volta.

Ele me encarava, bastante sério.

- O que foi? - Perguntei a ele, temendo a resposta.

- Sakura seja realista. O clube de música foi desfeito. Ninguém mais usa essa sala, só você. A escola não vai bancar nada disso.

- Mas eu tenho que tentar, talvez eles...

- Sakura! É só uma sala.

...

Só... Uma sala?

Aquela sala era o meu lugar preferido desde que eu entrei naquela escola. Desde que eu tinha onze anos eu ia até ali, todos os dias. Foi ali que eu conheci Tenten e Hinata. Foi ali que eu conheci Sasuke. Aquela sala era especial pra mim.

E ele tinha coragem de dizer que era **só **uma sala? **Só **isso?

- Então é isso? Você não se importa! - Levantei bruscamente, olhando-o com raiva.

- Não é que eu não me importe...

- Você tem noção do que essa sala significa pra mim? Meus pais nunca me deixaram fazer nada, eu tive que desistir de muitas coisas por causa deles. Mas aí eu descobri essa sala. Eu podia ser livre aqui. Eu pude aprender com o meu próprio esforço. Foi aqui que eu conheci Tenten e Hinata, minhas primeiras e únicas amigas. Eu te conheci. Mas mesmo assim, não significa nada pra você.

- Sakura, você não vai...

- Chega! Eu não quero mais ouvir.

- Sakura!

Saí correndo dali. Não queria ouvir. Não queria aceitar.

Sasuke não se importava com o lugar mais valioso pra mim.

Como eu podia continuar com ele?

* * *

><p><strong>Hoho. Olá queridas leitoras!<strong>

**É atrasado, mas feliz natal pra todas!**

**Ok, vocês não devem ter ficado muito felizes com esse... Presente. **

**Mas tentem entender a Sakura. Ela ficou 6 anos naquela sala, Sasuke foi um infantil. E calma... O próximo capítulo será lindo *-***

**Esperem ansiosamente por ele XD**

**Até logo, **

**Mand-chan**


End file.
